A Secret Revealed
by haydub07
Summary: Brooke breaks up with Lucas, not telling him why. She has a secret that could affect them both. BL
1. Chapter 1

"Come in!" Lucas yelled, after hearing a couple of knocks at the door. Brooke walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey Brooke." He said, getting up from his original spot to give Brooke a kiss. "Hi, Lucas. I need to talk to you." Brooke said in a quiet voice. "Okay…" Lucas' voice sounded unsure. Brooke grabbed Lucas' hands and sat down onto his bed, signaling for him to do the same. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Okay. Uh, Lucas, you have been a great part of my life for the past 17 months. And I don't regret any of it, at all. I've loved every moment with you. I love you so much and I always will. But I can't do this to you."

"Do what, Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke could see the sadness in his baby blue eyes. She ignored his question and went on. "I think… we should break up. It's for the…best." Lucas looked down at their hands, laced together, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Lucas. I _really_ am." Brooke ran her fingers up and down his hand. "I-I just… I don't understand. Why?"

"I wish I could tell you. I'm just not ready yet."

"It's not…it's not anything I did, is it? Because I can—"

"No, no Lucas. You didn't do anything." She said. Then she gave him one last passionate kiss on the lips. "Bye Lucas." Lucas could see a tiny tear coming out of the corner of Brooke's eye. "Bye…Pretty Girl." After hearing that, it put Brooke over the top. Tears started rushing down her face. Brooke turned around, opened the door and walked out, leaving Lucas staring at the empty space in front of him.

The next morning, Lucas woke up, seeing a picture of him and Brooke- on their one-year anniversary date- on the nightstand next to his bed. Still upset about the previous night, he put a pillow over his head and faced the other way. "Lucas, get up! You have to get ready for school!" Karen yelled from the kitchen. Lucas did a small sigh and got out of bed, walking to his closet to pick out clothes for the brand new day ahead. "Hey sleepyhead. How was your night?" Karen asked handing Lucas a mug of coffee, "Oh, it was… painful." Lucas answered, taking a sip of his freshly brewed cup of Joe. "Why? What happened?"

"Brooke… broke up with me." Still painful to say. "Oh honey." Karen put down her mug and put her arms around Lucas. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Karen hugged Lucas even tighter. "Well did she… did she say why?" Karen questioned, "She said she couldn't tell me yet."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Yeah. I've got to get to school." Karen let go of Lucas and smiled. Lucas tried to return the favor.

Lucas roamed the halls of Tree Hill High, trying to find his locker, which wasn't going so well considering he had other things on his mind. After 3 minutes of more searching, Lucas finally found his missing locker. Turning the combination to the next number and then the next, he got it open. "Hey!" Lucas heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Haley."

"I tried calling you last night. Why didn't you answer?"

"Just didn't feel like it."

"Luke, I know that tone. What happened?" Lucas turned his body towards Haley. "Brooke broke up with me last night."

"Oh my gosh, Lucas." Haley hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I can handle it. I hope." Lucas added softly. "Okay…But if you need me, for anything, I'm here."

"I know." Lucas replied smiling as best as he could. "I should get to class."

"Me too. I'll see you later." Haley said while walking off. To be truthful, Lucas was dreading his first class of the day: English. Not only did he have it with Brooke, but they also sat next to each other.

Lucas walked into the classroom and noticed Brooke was sitting in a different seat, but the spot she used to own wasn't empty. "Hi. Brooke asked me to trade her spots. What's going on?" Peyton asked, her being the one in Brooke's old spot. "Um…nothing." Lucas realized Brooke hadn't told Peyton what happened.

About 30 minutes later, after Ms. Vaughan was finished talking, Lucas snuck a glance at Brooke. She looked so beautiful, yet filled with pain Brooke was finishing the homework given, and looked over at Lucas. He was staring right at her. She looked back down and started writing again. 3 minutes later Brooke got up and asked Ms. Vaughan for the bathroom pass. As she walked by Peyton's desk, she dropped a not onto it and left the room. Peyton picked up the note and read it. It said:

_P. Sawyer,_

_I __really__ need to talked to you tonight. I'll meet you at your house around 8:00._

_Brooke_

Peyton folded the note up and put it in her pocket.

Brooked walked into Peyton's room and sat down on her bed. "Hey Brooke. So… what did you need to talk about?"

"Me and Lucas broke up."

"Ohhh. I'm so sorry Brooke. So that's why you traded me seats. Why did he break up with you?"

"Lucas didn't break up with me. I broke up with him."

"Why?'

"Because. I have to tell you something. But you can't tell ANYONE." Peyton walked over and sat on her bed with Brooke. "Brooke, what's wrong." Peyton saw the hesitation in Brooke. "I…I have…HIV.

A/N: Okay, I hope you like it. I wasn't really sure what to give her, lol. Okay, reviews are not necessary, but always appreciated. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up to a ringing alarm clock about a foot away from her head. Peyton rose up, reached across Brooke and turned the alarm clock off. "Get up Brooke." She said while shaking her, trying to get some movement from her. All she got was a moan. "Brooke! Come on! You have an appointment at the doctors in like an hour."

"Yeah, which I'm dreading." Brooke mumbled from the pillow on top of her head. "Listen to me." Peyton pulled Brooke up and faced her. "No matter what happens, what the results are just remember that you're my best friend and I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks P.Sawyer. I really needed that." Brooke reached over and gave Peyton a hug. "But another reminder, if the results are positive, which I'm NOT saying they are, then you know you're going to have to tell Lucas."

"I know! It's just hard. We dated more than a year, and we uh… you know… a lot. If I have it then there's like a HA-UGE possibility that he does too." Brooke looked down. "Brooke! You're thinking too negative! You have to stay positive." Brooke looked up at Peyton. "Yeah. If I'm positive I'm sure it's going to ruin my life!"

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get ready to go." Peyton got off her bed and dragged a sighing Brooke to the bathroom.

"Brooke Davis?" Brooke heard a nurse call out her name. "Well I guess that's me. Which right now I wish I wasn't." Brooke added. Peyton gave a look and got up. "Okay, Brooke. You ready?"

"No, but I guess I'll go anyway." Brooke and Peyton walked to door that the nurse was holding open. "Please step into Room 4 and I'll be with you in a moment." Brooke and Peyton walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Brooke sat on the table and Peyton sat on a chair over in the corner. Peyton noticed that Brooke was shaking. She got up and walked over to Brooke to give her a hug. "It's going to be okay Brooke. I promise."

"I trust you." Brooke said with a little smile. Right then the nurse from before walked into the room. "Okay Brooke. All we need is a sample. I need you to scrap a little of your cheek with this." The nurse handed Brooke a tongue presser and took it back after Brooke scraped her cheek. "Okay. That's all! We'll probably get the results in a couple of days. We'll call you to come back down here, because we can't give results over the phone."

"Okay, thank you so much." Brooke said while standing up. The nurse nodded her head, then left the room.

"Well that was simple enough." Peyton said while throwing her keys on the desk. "That was the easy part. Waiting is the hard part." Brooke said, looking sad. "Hey none of that. What do you say tomorrow we go out? We'll go shopping and go see a movie or whatever you want to do." Brooke smiled. "Sure. I guess that'll take my mind off of things for a little. But what about today? I have nothing to do today."

"Uh… We can stay in! Like a sleepover! We can watch movies, eat junk food, talk about whatever. Come on! We can do whatever we want! Sound good? Peyton stuck her fist out. Brooke showed her dimples. "Sounds good." She said, taking a fist and pounding it onto Peyton's.

"Knock knock!" Haley said as she walked opened Lucas' door. "Hey Hales." Lucas said not looking up from his book. "So…I was wondering what you're doing tonight." Haley sat down on Lucas' bed. "This."

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You cannot sit around and mope and not do anything again for the rest of your life!"

"Oh, sorry. I also might get up to get a snack and maybe go to the bathroom." Lucas said sarcastically. Haley gave him a look. "Lucas, you can't let Brooke ruin you."

"Why not? She's the one. She's the love of my life and I don't think she even knows it. She broke my heart and she won't even tell me why." Lucas looked back down at his book. "Okay, enough of this. How about you and I hang out this weekend?"

"Hang out? YOU and… and me? You mean I actually get to hang out with Haley James Scott? What an opportunity!" Lucas said, with his sarcastic tone. "Luke, I mean it. I really want to take your mind off of this." Lucas looked up at Haley. He saw how sincere she was and how hard she was actually trying. "Okay." He said rolling his eyes. "Yay! Okay me and you. We're going to have the best weekend EVER! I'm going to get my stuff and I'll be right back!" Haley ran out slamming the door. Lucas laughed at her silliness.

"Oow. Major hangover." Brooke said, raising up from her original spot on the floor. "Yeah, hangover from chocolate syrup." Peyton was sitting at the table. She had woken up about 15 minutes before Brooke. "Yeah, still. Same pain." Brooke got off of the floor and sat down in a chair next to Peyton. "So. Are you ready for this adventurous day?"

"Yep. I've got my credit cards, walking heels, and arm strength. I have a feeling I'm going to be needing a lot of that." Brooke smiled. Peyton laughed at the thought of "walking heels". "Did you say walking heels?"

"Yes I did, P.Sawyer. I have a pair of stilettos that are great for walking. Or should I say shopping."

"Okay they are having a MAJOR sale at my oh-so-favorite store!" Brooke squealed running to Macy's. "This was such a good idea." Peyton said following Brooke. "You can say that again!"

After 6 hours of shopping, Peyton sat down in her car. "Man B. Davis you sure can shop. I bought like 3 bags worth."

"Yeah, well I figured I needed to help the stores out in case they were running low on business." Brooke smiled. "NO store can run low on business when Brooke Davis is shopping!" Peyton said laughing. "Shut up!" Brooke was interrupted by her cell phone. "Hello? Yeah this is her. Okay. I-I'll be right there." Brooke said while hanging up her phone. "It was the doctor's. She said the results were in."

"Okay. Remember. Relax and no matter what—"

"I'll always be there for you. I know. And I love you for it Peyton." Peyton smiled. "I love you too Brooke."

"Step in the room, please." A different nurse from before said, while pointing to a room. Brooke and Peyton did the same as before, sitting in the same spots as before. "Okay Miss Davis. We have your results. You don't have HIV." Brooke had some tears in her eyes and Peyton ran to Brooke hugging her. "But you do have Syphilis."


End file.
